Google Doodles of 2019
January new-years-day-2019-5179180558843904.4-law.gif|New Year's Day 2019 (1st) new-years-day-2019-5179180558843904-s.png|New Year's Day 2019 (1st) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. First-day-of-school-2019-singapore-5761174430810112-2x.png|First Day of School 2019 (2nd) (Singapore) fahrelnissa-zeids-118th-birthday-5759434063085568.2-l.png|Fahrelnissa Zeid's 118th Birthday (7th) Doodle-4-google-2018-us-winner-5342558078107648-2xa.gif|Doodle 4 Google 2019 - United States Winner (8th) (United States)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HShq9R9lR1Q Evelyn-doves-117th-birthday-5768486042206208-2x.png|Evelyn Dove's 117th Birthday (11th) Celebrating-earl-scruggs-5680695065182208-2xa.gif|Celebrating Earl Scruggs (11th) (United States) Childrens-day-2019-thailand-6255707132264448-2x.png|Children's Day 2019 (12th) (Thailand) Celebrating-sake-dean-mahomed-6288641008599040-2x.png|Celebrating Sake Dean Mahomed (15th) Teachers-day-2019-doodle.gif|Teachers Day 2019 (15th) (Venezuela) Teachers-day-2019-doodle.gif|Teachers Day 2019 (16th) (Thailand) Dalidas-86th-birthday-5754854419988480-2xa.gif|Dalida's 86th Birthday (17th) Konstantin-stanislavskis-156th-birthday-5117745111760896.4-2xa.gif|Konstantin Stanislavski's 156th Birthday (17th) Abdul-hafeez-kardars-94th-birthday-6243645018603520-2x.png|Abdul Hafeez Kardar's 94th Birthday (17th) (Pakistan) Manlee-kongprapads-136th-birthday-6305080465686528-2x.png|Manlee Kongprapad's 136th Birthday (20th) (Thailand) Louay-kayalis-85th-birthday-5725691055177728-2x.png|Louay Kayali's 85th Birthday (20th) Grandmothers-day-2019-poland-5737713608163328-2x.jpg|Grandmother's Day 2019 (21st) (Poland) Martin-luther-king-jr-day-2019-5671880349450240-2x.jpg|Martin Luther King Jr. Day 2019 (21st) (United States) Lev-landaus-111th-birthday-5630512767959040-2x.png|Lev Landau's 111th Birthday (22nd) Grandmothers-day-2019-poland-5737713608163328-2x.jpg|Grandfather's Day 2019 (22nd) (Poland) Australia-day-2019-4836270135050240-2x.png|Australia Day 2019 (26th) (Australia) India-republic-day-2019-5067562814537728-2x.png|Indian Republic Day 2019 (26th) (India) 200th-anniversary-of-singapores-founding-6717977348014080-2xa.gif|200th Anniversary of Singapore's Founding (28th) (Singapore) Brenda-lees-71st-birthday-5740190864769024-2x.png|Celebrating Brenda Lee (29th) (Brazil) Celebrating-nasi-lemak-5672806955089920.2-lawcta.gif|Celebrating Nasi Lemak (31st)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYdKqVUd3GQ Celebrating-mercedes-sosa-5177240911347712-2x.jpg|Celebrating Mercedes Sosa (31st) February celebrating-sojourner-truth-5641167843622912.2-2x.png|Celebrating Sojourner Truth (1st) El-salvador-elections-2019-5165049613123584-2x.jpg|El Salvador Elections 2019 (3rd) (El Salvador) Sri-lanka-national-day-2019-5746528323895296-2xa.gif|Sri Lanka National Day 2019 (4th) (Sri Lanka) Lunar-new-year-2019-multiple-countries-6303140818190336.2-2xa.gif|Lunar New Year 2019 (5th) (Multiple Countries) Lunar-new-year-2019-south-korea-5694797925842944.2-2xa.gif|Lunar New Year 2019 (5th) (South Korea) Lunar-new-year-2019-vietnam-5637025683210240-2xa.gif|Lunar New Year 2019 (5th) (Vietnam) Waitangi-day-2019-5288659610763264-2x.jpg|Waitagi Day 2019 (6th) (New Zealand) Friedlieb-ferdinand-runges-225th-birthday-4887536710189056-law.gif|Friedlieb Ferdinand Runge's 225th Birthday (8th) Friedlieb-ferdinand-runges-225th-birthday-4887536710189056-m.png|Friedlieb Ferdinand Runge's 225th Birthday (8th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google 125th-anniversary-of-the-quebec-winter-carnival-4590152704851968-2x.jpg|125th Anniversary of the Quebec Winter Carnival (8th) (Canada) Celebrating-moliere-5990593867022336-lawcta.gif|Celebrating Molière (10th) Screen Shot 2019-02-06 at 10.13.49 PM.png|The frames of the "Celebrating Molière" doodle (10th) Mary-mounibs-114th-birthday-5698175313641472-2x.jpg|Mary Mounib's 114th Birthday (11th) (MENA) Lyubov-orlovas-117th-birthday-5661247453265920-2x.png|Lyubov Orlova's 117th Birthday (11th) (Russia) Celebrating-joseph-jacques-omer-plante-5641391651684352-2x.jpg|Clebrating Jacques Plante (12th) (Canada, Sweden, Vietnam) Valentines-day-2019-4848332248711168.3-2xa.gif|Valentines Day 2019 (14th) (Play Button) Valentines-doodle-1.png|Valentines Day 2019 (14th) (Part 1) Valentines-doodle-2.png|Valentines Day 2019 (14th) (Part 2) Valentines-doodle-3.png|Valentines Day 2019 (14th) (Part 3) Valentines-day-2019-4848332248711168-s.png|Valentines Day 2019 (14th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Madhubalas-86th-birthday-5205536088784896-2x.jpg|Madhubala's 86th Birthday (14th) (India) Serbia-national-day-2019-6331435995627520-2xa.gif|Serbia National Day (15th) (Serbia) Google Lithuanian Republic Day.gif|Lithuania Independence Day 2019 (16th) (Lithuania) Lantern-festival-2019-5760208868474880-2x.png|Lantern Festival 2019 (19th) (China, Taiwan, Malaysia) steve-irwins-57th-birthday-5182163212304384.3-lawcta.gif|Steve Irwin's 57th Birthday (22nd) estonia-independence-day-2019-5191904466567168-2xa.gif|Estonia Independence Day 2019 (24th) (Estonia) Kuwait-national-day-2019-5721858669281280-2xa.gif|Kuwait National Day 2019 (25th) (Kuwait) Antonio-rivas-mercados-166th-birthday-4895765934637056-2x.jpg|Antonio Rivas Mercado's 166th Birthday (26th) (Mexico) Dominican-republic-independence-day-2019-6317804373409792-2xa.gif|Dominican Republic Independence Day 2019 (27th) (Dominican Republic) Trinh-cong-sons-80th-birthday-5078721307344896.2-2x.png|Trịnh Công Sơn's 80th Birthday (28th) (Vietnam) Weiberfastnacht-2019-6013436617031680-2x.jpg|Weiberfastnacht 2019 (28th) (Germany) March Martisor-2019-5663130829979648.3-2xa.gif|Mărțișor 2019 (1st) (Romania) St-davids-day-2019-6235756908511232-2x.jpg|St. David's Day 2019 (1st) (United Kingdom) Bedrich-smetanas-195th-birthday-4910429489856512-lawcta.gif|Bedřich Smetana’s 195th Birthday (2nd) Desi-arnazs-102nd-birthday-5686409284288512.2-law.gif|Desi Arnaz's 102nd Birthday (2nd) Desi-arnazs-102nd-birthday-5686409284288512-s.png |Desi Arnaz's 102nd Birthday (2nd) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Girls-day-2019-6204621214187520-2x.jpg|Girls’ Day 2019 (3rd) (Japan) Estonian-parliament-elections-2019-5871337548546048-2x.png|Estonian Parliament Elections 2019 (3rd) (Estonia) Carnival-2019-5100180876558336-2xa.gif|Carnival 2019 (5th) (Brazil, Canada) olga-ladyzhenskayas-97th-birthday-6574372587307008.2-2x.jpg|Olga Ladyzhenskaya’s 97th Birthday (7th) olga-ladyzhenskayas-97th-birthday-6574372587307008.5-s.png|Olga Ladyzhenskaya’s 97th Birthday (7th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google International-womens-day-2019-5962170041892864.6-2xa.gif|International Women's Day 2019 (8th) International-womens-day-2019-5962170041892864.4-s.png|International Women's Day 2019 (8th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Francisca-reyes-aquinos-120th-birthday-5652432737533952-2xa.gif|Francisca Reyes-Aquino’s 120th Birthday (9th) (Philippines) 30th-anniversary-of-the-world-wide-web-4871946884874240.5-law.gif|30th Anniversary of World Wide Web (12th) 30th-anniversary-of-the-world-wide-web-4871946884874240.3-s.png|30th Anniversary of World Wide Web (12th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Carolina-maria-de-jesus-105th-birthday-5087302618447872-2x.png|Carolina Maria de Jesus’ 105th Birthday (14th) (Brazil) Carolina-maria-de-jesus-105th-birthday-5087302618447872-s.png|Carolina Maria de Jesus’ 105th Birthday (14th) (Brazil) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Matilde-montoyas-160th-birthday-4797246330634240-2x.png|Dr. Matilde Montoya’s 160th Birthday (14th) (Mexico) hungarian-national-day-2019-5755939159277568-2xa.gif|Hungarian National Day 2019 (15th) (Hungary) st-patricks-day-2019-5201574015008768.6-2xa.gif|St. Patrick's Day 2019 (17th) st-patricks-day-2019-5201574015008768-m.png|St. Patrick's Day 2019 (17th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Childrens-day-2019-bangladesh-4924061112074240-2x.png|Children's Day 2019 (17th) (Bangladesh) celebrating-seiichi-miyake-5109857001668608-2xa.gif|Celebrating Seiichi Miyake (18th) Fathers-day-2019-multiple-5158908715859968.2-lawcta.gif|Father's Day 2019 (19th) (Multiple Countries) Fall-equinox-2019-southern-hemisphere-5334567442448384-2x.png|Fall 2019 (20th) (Southern Hemisphere) Fall-equinox-2019-southern-hemisphere-5334567442448384-s.png|Fall 2019 (20th) (Southern Hemisphere) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Spring-equinox-2019-northern-hemisphere-5139135894388736-2x.png|Spring 2019 (20th) (Northern Hemisphere) Google Northern Hemisphere.png|Spring 2019 (20th) (Northern Hemisphere) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Nowruz-2019-6284808622702592-2x.jpg|Nowruz 2019 (20th) Gamila-el-alailys-112th-birthday-6036329396699136-2x.png|Gamila El Alaily’s 112th Birthday (20th) (MENA) Netherlands-elections-2019-5158774833676288-2x.png|Netherlands Elections 2019 (20th) (Netherlands) Tunisia-national-day-2019-5078217890201600.2-2xa.gif|Tunisia National Day (20th) (Tunisia) Celebrating-johann-sebastian-bach-5702425880035328.4-lawcta.gif|Celebrating Johann Sebastian Bach (21st) Celebrating-johann-sebastian-bach-5702425880035328.3-s.png|Celebrating Johann Sebastian Bach (21st) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Holi-2019-5084538337230848-2x.png|Holi 2019 (21st) (India, Bulgaria, Canada) Mothers-day-2019-mena-4920099038298112.5-lawcta.gif|Mother's Day 2019 (21st) (MENA) Greece National Day 2019.gif|Greece National Day 2019 (25th) (Greece) bangladesh-independence-day-2019-5713100425658368-2x.jpg|Bangladesh Independence Day 2019 (26th) (Bangladesh) raul-soldis-114th-birthday-5195271184056320-2x.jpg|Raúl Soldi’s 114th Birthday (27th) (Argentina) raul-soldis-114th-birthday-5195271184056320.2-s.png|Raúl Soldi’s 114th Birthday (27th) (Argentina) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Teacher's Day 2019.gif|Teacher's Day 2019 (28th) (Czechia and Slovakia) Novera Ahmed's 80th Birthday.jpg|Novera Ahmed's 80th Birthday (29th) (Bangladesh) María Moliner’s 119th Birthday.png|María Moliner’s 119th Birthday (30th) (Spain) Mother's Day 2019.gif|Mother's Day 2019 (31st) (United Kingdom, Ireland, Nigeria) April sawong-lor-tok-supsamruays-105th-birthday-4877433739149312.2-2x.jpg|Sawong "Lor Tok" Supsamruay's 105th Birthday (1st) sofia-mogilevskayas-116th-birthday-5197258915053568-2x.png|Sofia Mogilevskaya's 116th Birthday (3rd) hugh-masekelas-80th-birthday-5429979563687936-2x.png|Hugh Masekela's 80th Birthday (4th) Hedwig Kohn's 132nd Birthday.png|Hedwig Kohn's 132nd Birthday (5th) Israel Elections Day Doodle.png|Israel Elections 2019 (9th) (Israel) first-image-of-a-black-hole-6224607435030528.2-2xa.gif|First image of a black hole (10th) black hole thin ggoogle.png|First image of a black hole (10th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google India Elections Day Doodle.png|India Elections 2019 (11th) (India) 100th Anniversary of Bauhaus.gif|100th Anniversary of Bauhaus (12th) 100th Anniversary of Bauhaus.png|100th Anniversary of Bauhaus (12th) - This doodle will only appear when you're searching Google Children's Day 2019 (Bolivia).png|Children's Day 2019 (12th) (Bolivia) songkran-6214628219551744-2x.jpg|Songkran (13th) (Thailand) Teacher's Day 2019 Ecuador.gif|Teacher's Day 2019 (13th) (Ecuador) Hùng Kings' Commemoration Day 2019.png|Hùng Kings' Commemoration Day 2019 (14th) (Vietnam) pohela-boishakh-2019-5698639002337280-2xa.gif|Pohela Boishakh (14th) (Bangladesh) Finland Elections 2019.png|Finland Elections 2019 (14th) (Finland) Inji Aflatoun’s 95th Birthday.jpg|Inji Aflatoun’s 95th Birthday (16th) (Select Countries) indonesia-elections-2019-5911987744669696-2x.jpg|Indonesia Election 2019 (17th) (Indonesia) India Elections 2019 (Phase 2).png|India Elections 2019 2 (18th) (India) Duygu Asena’s 73rd Birthday.png|Duygu Asena’s 73rd Birthday (19th) (Turkey) Earth-day-2019-6313790726471680.3-lawcta.gif|Earth Day 2019 (22nd) Earth-day-2019-6313790726471680.2-s.png|Earth Day 2019 (22nd) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google abraham-valdelomars-131st-birthday-6265035801231360-2x.png|Abraham Valdelomar's 131st Birthday (27th) abraham-valdelomars-131st-birthday-6265035801231360-m.png|Abraham Valdelomar's 131st Birthday (27th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google childrens-day-2019-colombia-5427643913601024-2x.png|Children's Day 2019 (27th) (Colombia) na-hye-soks-123rd-birthday-6525119995314176-2x.png|Na Hye-sok’s 123rd Birthday (28th) spain-elections-2019-5042886442221568-2x.png|Spain Elections 2019 (28th) evangelina-elizondos-90th-birthday-4808007807401984.2-2x.jpg|Evangelina Elizondo’s 90th Birthday (28th) india-elections-2019-6689880260739072-2x.png|India Elections 2019 (Phase 4) (29th) last-day-of-the-heisei-period-5932941306232832-2xa.gif|Last Day of The Heisei Period (30th) teachers-day-2019-paraguay-5196970816700416-2xa.gif|Teachers' Day 2019 (30th) (Paraguay) childrens-day-2019-mexico-6321171090898944-2x.png|Children's Day 2019 (30th) (Mexico) May celebrating-the-new-era-5931727548579840-2xa.gif|Celebrating the New Era (1st) labour-day-2019-5473379443277824-2x.png|Labor Day 2019 (1st) labour-day-2019-5473379443277824.3-s.png|Labor Day 2019 (1st) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. celebrating-ruth-asawa-5174763654742016-2x.png|Celebrating Ruth Asawa (1st) eddie-aikaus-73rd-birthday-5674205201825792.2-2xa.gif|Eddie Aikau’s 73rd Birthday (4th) childrens-day-2019-japan-korea-5176308735672320-2x.png|Children's Day 2019 (5th) (Japan, Korea) Mothers-day-2019-mena-4920099038298112.5-lawcta.gif|Mother's Day 2019 (5th) (Spain, Portugal) stanislaw-moniuszkos-200th-birthday-5111255248404480-2x.jpg|Stanislaw Moniuszko’s 200th Birthday (5th) panama-elections-2019-5664975216443392-2x.png|Panama Elections 2019 (5th) (Panama) india-elections-2019-5762468215783424-2x.png|India Elections 2019 (Phase 5) (6th) us-teacher-appreciation-week-2019-begins-4994791740801024-2x.jpg|US Teacher Appreciation Week 2019 Begins! (6th) parents-day-2019-south-korea-5668016422387712-2x.png|Parents' Day 2019 (8th) south-africa-elections-2019-5436628709933056-2x.jpg|South Africa Elections 2019 (8th) (South Africa) yom-haatzmaut-2019-5719295681101824-2xa.gif|Yom Ha'atzmaut 2019 (9th) (Yom Ha'atzmaut) lucy-wills-131st-birthday-5156345727680512-2x.jpg|Lucy Wills’ 131st Birthday (10th) lucy-wills-131st-birthday-5156345727680512-s.png|Lucy Wills’ 131st Birthday - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. minarni-soedarjantos-75th-birthday-4893712295919616-2x.jpg|Minarni Soedarjanto’s 75th Birthday (10th) Mothers-day-2019-mena-4920099038298112.5-lawcta.gif|Mother's Day 2019 (10th) (El Salvador, Mexico) Mothers-day-2019-mena-4920099038298112.5-lawcta.gif|Mother's Day 2019 (12th) (Multiple Countries) india-elections-2019-4671675396784128-2x.png|India Elections 2019 (Phase 6) (12th) lithuania-elections-2019-6192517660803072-2x.jpg|Lithuania Elections 2019 (12th) (Lithuania) fathers-day-2019-romania-4738612242415616-2xa.gif|Father's Day 2019 (12th) (Romania, Moldova) childrens-day-2019-uk-5763853785759744-2x.png|Children's Day 2019 (12th) (UK) georgios-papanikolaous-136th-birthday-5142131667632128.2-2x.png|Georgios Papanikolaou’s 136th Birthday (13th) georgios-papanikolaous-136th-birthday-5142131667632128.2-s.png|Georgios Papanikolaou’s 136th Birthday (13th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. philippines-elections-2019-5189251854499840-2x.jpg|Philippines Elections 2019 (13th) (Philipines) 60th-anniversary-of-torres-del-paine-national-park-5192973208780800-2x.jpg|60th Anniversary of Torres del Paine National Park (13th) Paraguay-independence-day-2019-6408203133779968-2xa.gif|Paraguay Independence Day 2019 (14th) (Paraguay) Teachers-day-2019-colombia-mexico-korea-5105066468966400-2xa.gif|Teachers' Day 2019 (Colombia, Mexico, S.Korea) (15th) Mothers-day-2019-paraguay-5737172878491648-lawcta.gif|Mother's Day 2019 (Paraguay) (15th) Teachers-day-2019-malaysia-5066914542911488-2xa.gif|Teachers' Day 2019 (Malaysia) (16th) Anita-contis-120th-birthday-5763035527380992.3-2xa.gif|Anita Conti’s 120th Birthday (17th) Norway-constitution-day-2019-6452508607119360-2xa.gif|Norway Constitution Day 2019 (17th) (Norway) Australia-elections-2019-5166014135271424-2x.jpg|Australia Elections 2019 (18th) (Australia) Omar-khayyams-971st-birthday-6192814449754112-2x.png|Omar Khayyam’s 971st Birthday (18th) Omar-khayyams-971st-birthday-6192814449754112.2-s.png|Omar Khayyam’s 971st Birthday (18th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. India-elections-2019-5842323225706496-2x.png|India Elections 2019 (Phase 7) (19th) Samuel-okwarajis-55th-birthday-5106837740322816.3-2x.jpg|Samuel Okwaraji’s 55th Birthday (19th) Willem-einthovens-159th-birthday-5681668177264640.4-2xa.gif|Willem Einthoven's 159th Birthday (21st) Eu-elections-2019-netherlands-5675205511348224.2-2x.jpg|EU Elections 2019 (Netherlands) (23rd) Semiha-berksoys-109th-birthday-6318873115623424-2x.jpg|Semiha Berksoy’s 109th Birthday (24th) Ireland-elections-2019-5141469605134336-2x.png|Local and EU Elections 2019 (Ireland) (24th) Concha-michels-120th-birthday-5178321431166976-2x.jpg|Concha Michel’s 120th Birthday (24th) Eu-elections-2019-netherlands-5675205511348224.2-2x.jpg|EU Elections 2019 (Czech Republic, Latvia, Malta, Slovakia) (25th) Sudirman-arshads-65th-birthday-6282245634523136-2x.jpg|Sudirman Arshad’s 65th Birthday (25th) Jordan-independence-day-2019-4874870750969856-2xa.gif|Jordan Independence Day 2019 (25th) (Jordan) 65th-anniversary-of-the-khufu-ship-discovery-6268031574474752-2x.jpg|65th Anniversary of the Khufu Ship Discovery (26th) Eu-elections-2019-netherlands-5675205511348224.2-2x.jpg|EU Elections 2019 (26th) Eu-elections-2019-lithuania-5785677212418048-2x.jpg|EU Elections 2019 (Lithuania) (26th) Federal-regional-and-eu-elections-2019-belgium-5637816796053504-2x.jpg|Federal, Regional and EU Elections 2019 (Belgium) (26th) Mothers-day-2019-mena-4920099038298112.5-lawcta.gif|Mother's Day 2019 (26th) (Dominican Republic) Mothers-day-2019-mena-4920099038298112.5-lawcta.gif|Mother's Day 2019 (27th) (Bolivia) Dorina-nowills-100th-birthday-4899906283110400-2x.png|Dorina Nowill’s 100th Birthday (28th) 2019-icc-cricket-world-cup-begins-6508349483384832-2xa.gif|2019 ICC Cricket World Cup Begins! (29th) Fathers-day-2019-multiple-5158908715859968.2-lawcta.gif|Father's Day 2019 (30th) (Germany) Mothers-day-2019-mena-4920099038298112.5-lawcta.gif|Mother's Day 2019 (30th) (Nicaragua) June Childrens-day-2019-multiple-5159465249669120-l.png|Children's Day 2019 (1st) Childrens-day-2019-multiple-5159465249669120-s.png|Children's Day 2019 (1st) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. fathers-day-2019-switzerland-5098549057421312-2xa.gif|Father's Day 2019 (Switzerland) (2nd) italy-republic-day-2019-5690803404931072-2xa.gif|Italy Republic Day 2019 (2nd) (Italy) celebrating-50-years-of-pride-6537357791592448.2-2xa.gif|Celebrating 50 Years Of Pride (4th) celebrating-50-years-of-pride-6537357791592448.3-s.png|Celebrating 50 Years Of Pride (4th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google mudik-2019-4903062916300800-2x.jpg|Mudik 2019 (4th) elena-cornaro-piscopias-373rd-birthday-5158686585520128-2x.jpg|Elena Cornaro Piscopia's 373rd Birthday (5th) elena-cornaro-piscopias-373rd-birthday-5158686585520128.4-s.png|Elena Cornaro Piscopia's 373rd Birthday (5th) - This logo will only appear while you're searching on Google Denmark Elections 2019.jpg|Denmark Elections 2019 (5th) (Denmark) Sweden National Day.gif|Sweden National Day (6th) (Sweden) Portugal Day.gif|Portugal Day (10th) (Portugal) Philippines Independence Day.gif|Philippines Independence Day (12th) (Philippines) Guatemala Elections 2019.png|Guatemala Elections 2019 (16th) (Guatemala) Island National Day.gif|Iceland National Day (17th) (Iceland) Celebrating-falafel-5631472089169920-2xa.gif|Celebrating Falafel (18th) Celebrating-falafel-5631472089169920-s.png|Celebrating Falafel (18th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Winter-2019-southern-hemisphere-5743520940818432-2x.jpg|Winter 2019 (Southern Hemisphere) (21st) Winter-2019-southern-hemisphere-5743520940818432-s.png|Winter 2019 (Southern Hemisphere) (21st) - This logo will only appear while you're searching on Google Ernesto-sabatos-108th-birthday-6194422042591232-2x.png|Ernesto Sábato’s 108th Birthday (24th) Ernesto-sabatos-108th-birthday-6194422042591232.2-s.png|Ernesto Sábato’s 108th Birthday (24th) - This logo will only appear while you're searching on Google Slovenia National Day.gif|Slovenia National Day (25th) (Slovenia) July Canada Day.jpg|Canada Day (1st) Belarus Independence Day.gif|Belarus Independence Day (3rd) (Belarus) Algeria Independence Day.gif|Algeria Independence Day (5th) (Algeria) Venezuela Independence Day.gif|Venezuela Independence Day (5th) (Venezuela) Argentina Independence Day.gif|Argentina Independence Day (9th) (Argentina) Rene-favaloros-96th-birthday-5398962625314816-2x.jpg|René Favaloro’s 96th Birthday (12th) Rene-favaloros-96th-birthday-5398962625314816-s.png|René Favaloro’s 96th Birthday (12th) - This logo will only appear while you're searching on Google 50th-anniversary-of-the-moon-landing-6524862532157440.5-lawcta.gif|50th Anniversary of the Moon Landing (19th) 50th-anniversary-of-the-moon-landing-6524862532157440.3-s.png|50th Anniversary of the Moon Landing (19th) - This logo will only appear while you're searching on Google Columbia Independence Day.gif|Colombia Independence Day (20th) (Colombia) Japan Elections 2019.jpg|Japan Elections 2019 (21st) (Japan) Belgium National Day.gif|Belgium National Day (21st) (Belgium) Pan-american-games-2019-5739122751700992-2x.jpg|Pan American Games 2019 (26th) Pan-american-games-2019-5739122751700992-s.png|Pan American Games 2019 (26th) - This logo will only appear while you're searching on Google Peru Independence Day.gif|Peru Independence Day (28th) (Peru) August Switzerland National Day.gif|Switzerland National Day (1st) (Switzerland) Bolivia Independence Day.gif|Bolivia Independence Day (6th) (Bolivia) Singapore Independence Day.gif|Singapore Independence Day (9th) (Singapore) Ekwador Independence Day.gif|Ecuador Independence Day (10th) (Ecuador) Pakistan Independence Day.png|Pakistan Independence Day (14th) (Pakistan) National South Korea Liberation Day.gif|National South Korea Liberation Day (15th) (South Korea) India Independence Day.png|India Independence Day (15th) (India) Ignacio-anaya-garcias-124th-birthday-5198621526982656-2xa.gif|Ignacio Anaya García's 124th Birthday (15th) Ignacio-anaya-garcias-124th-birthday-5198621526982656.2-s.png|Ignacio Anaya García's 124th Birthday (15th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google Afghanistan Independence Day.gif|Afghanistan Independence Day (19th) (Afghanistan) Ukraine Independence Day.gif|Ukraine Independence Day (24th) (Ukraine) Uruguay Independence Day.gif|Uruguay Independence Day (25th) (Uruguay) Moldavia Independence Day.gif|Moldavia Independence Day (27th) (Moldavia) Eduardo-ramirez-villamizars-97th-birthday-4920933335695360-2x.jpg|Eduardo Ramírez Villamizar’s 97th Birthday (27th) Eduardo-ramirez-villamizars-97th-birthday-4920933335695360-s.png|Eduardo Ramírez Villamizar’s 97th Birthday (27th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google September Brazilian Independence Day.png|Brazilian Independence Day (7th) (Brazil) Nicaragua Independence Day.gif|Nicaragua Independence Day (15th) (Nicaragua) Guatemala Independence Day.gif|Guatemala Independence Day (15th) (Guatemala) El Salvador Independence Day.gif|El Salvador Independence Day (15th) (El Salvador) Costa Rica Independence Day.gif|Costa Rica Independence Day (15th) (Costa Rica) Honduras Independence Day.gif|Honduras Independence Day (15th) (Honduras) Celebrating-ynes-mexia-6753651837108230-2x.jpg|Celebrating Ynés Mexía (15th) Celebrating-ynes-mexia-6753651837108230-s.png|Celebrating Ynés Mexía (15th) - This logo will only appear while you're searching on Google bb-kings-94th-birthday-6492993740603392.4-vacta.gif|B. B. King's 94th Birthday (16th) Chrisyes-70th-birthday-4817988204101632.2-l.png|Chrisye's 70th Birthday (16th) (Indonesia) Mexico Independence Day.gif|Mexico Independence Day (16th) (Mexico) Israel Elections 2019.png|Israel Elections 2019 (17th) (Israel) Chile National Day.gif|Chile National Day (18th) (Chile) Armenia Independence Day.gif|Armenia Independence Day (21st) Saudi Arabia National Day.gif|Saudi Arabia National Day (23rd) Googles-21st-birthday-6038069261107200.2-l.png|Google's 21st Birthday (27th) googles-21st-birthday-6038069261107200-s.png|Google's 21st Birthday (27th) - This logo will only appear while you're searching on Google October Nigeria Independence Day.gif|Nigeria Independence Day (1st) (Nigeria) Batik day google.png|Batik day (2nd) (Indonesia) Sir-william-ramsays-167th-birthday-5989542237569024-2x.png|Sir William Ramsay’s 167th Birthday (2nd) Sir-william-ramsays-167th-birthday-5989542237569024.2-s.png|Sir William Ramsay’s 167th Birthday (2nd) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Croatia Independence Day.gif|Croatia Independence Day (8th) (Croatia) Poland Elections 2019.png|Poland Elections 2019 (13th) (Poland) Joseph-plateaus-218th-birthday-5462347081580544-2xa.gif|Joseph Plateau’s 218th Birthday (14th) Joseph-plateaus-218th-birthday-5462347081580544-s.png|Joseph Plateau’s 218th Birthday (14th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Switzerland Elections 2019.png|Switzerland Elections 2019 (20th) (Switzerland) Canada Elections 2019.png|Canada Elections 2019 (21st) (Canada) Austria National Day.gif|Austria National Day (26th) (Austria) Argentina Elections 2019.png|Argentina Elections 2019 (27th) (Argentina) Turkey Republic Day.gif|Turkey Republic Day (29th) (Turkey) Google Halloween Logo 2019.gif|Halloween (31st) Google Halloween 2019.png|Halloween (31st) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. November Panama Independence Day.gif|Panama Independence Day (3rd) (Panama) Claudio-bravo-camus-83rd-birthday-5888754320408576.2-2x.jpg|Claudio Bravo Camus' 83rd Birthday (8th) Claudio-bravo-camus-83rd-birthday-5888754320408576-s.png|Claudio Bravo Camus' 83rd Birthday (8th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. 30th-anniversary-of-the-fall-of-the-berlin-wall-5163676096004096-2x.png|30th Anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall (9th) 30th-anniversary-of-the-fall-of-the-berlin-wall-5163676096004096-s.png|30th Anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall (9th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Spain Elections 2019.png|Spain Elections 2019 (10th) (Spain) Poland Independence Day.gif|Poland Independence Day (11th) (Poland) Veteran's Day.png|Veteran's Day (11th) Oman National Day.gif|Oman National Day (18th) (Oman) Latvia Independence Day.gif|Latvia Independence Day (18th) (Latvia) Marocco Independence Day.gif|Marocco Independence Day (18th) (Marocco) 200th Anniversary of Museo del Prado.png|200th Anniversary of Museo del Prado. (19th) Lebanon Independence Day.gif|Lebanon Independence Day (22nd) (Lebanon) Google doodle 281119.png|THANKSGIVING (29th) December Romania National Day 2019.gif|Romania National Day (1st) (Romania) United Arab Emirates National Day.gif|United Arab Emirates National Day (2nd) (United Arab Emirates) Celebrating Lorentz National Park.jpg|Celebrating Lorentz National Park (4th) (Indonesia) 22nd-anniversary-of-lorentz-national-park.png|Lorentz National Park Born (4th) (Indonesia) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. bandicam 2019-12-09 14-20-43-518.jpg|Camille Claudel's 155th Birthday (8th) bandicam 2019-12-09 14-18-55-461.jpg|Lotería (Game) bandicam 2019-12-09 14-13-22-001.jpg|(9th) Kenya Independence Day.gif|Kenya Independence Day (12th) (Kenya) United Kingdom Elections 2019.jpg|United Kingdom Elections 2019 (12th) (United Kingdom) Bahrain National Day.gif|Bahrain National Day (16th) (Bahrain) Qatar National Day.gif|Qatar National Day (18th) (Qatar) bandicam 2019-12-22 09-52-28-469.jpg|Winter 2019 (22nd) (Northern Hemisphere) Summer Hemisphere 2019.jpg|Summer 2019 (22nd) (Southern Hemisphere) bandicam 2019-12-22 09-52-40-148.jpg|(22nd) happy-holidays-2019-day-1-6753651837108240-lac.gif|(23rd) 20191223_182315.png|(23rd) Google Christmas Eve 2019.gif|Christmas Eve 2019 (24th) happy-holidays-2019-day-2-6753651837108239-m.png|Christmas Eve 2019 (24th) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. happy-holidays-2019-day-3-6753651837108238-law.gif|Christmas 2019 (25th) New-years-eve-2019-4659144240922624-l.png|New Year's Eve 2019 (31st) Bandicam 2019-12-31 14-30-11-499.jpg|New Year's Eve 2019 (31st) - This doodle will only appear while you're searching on Google. Other Googdood.png|Google logo on the Google Doodles website Category:Google Category:International Category:Special logos Category:Websites Category:2019 Category:Search engines Category:Alphabet Inc. Category:Browse Category:Google Doodles